The Sun Is Quite Blinding
by afinedenouement
Summary: One-shot. They have gone through oh so much and they wondered if there hearts were missing some pieces.


**_no _A/N: GAH!**

_"It's raining,"_

His heart breaks along with hers. She agrees simply because if she complicates the subject further, she knows that she'll turn weak once again and cry. He goes home and drinks until his vision becomes just slightly fuzzy and he hears her telling him that they'll make it through this and that everything _will be okay._

_"Will you follow me?"_

He instantly regretted the question when he had asked her. But she answered rather quickly and it surprised him. Both of them knew that Hell would be their final destination, for neither believed that there was a God. If there was a God, He would have saved them by now.

_"There is someone I need to protect,"_

Winry watched her eyes slightly began to smile, although her lips never showed a single sign of happiness. She was young and didn't understand love, but when she say how the older woman looked at the man, who Winry felt would take Ed and Al away, she knew that there was someone more, oh so much more to it.

_"Step aside Lieutenant; There's going to be a strong fire tonight,"_

When he had said that, she almost wanted to laugh because it was such like him. And he noticed her trying to hold back a laugh and he muffled a smile.

_"Hello Elizabeth! How are you?"_

It was innocent flirting. It didn't mean anything. And when Fuery had gave just the slightest laugh, Riza had glared at him. Fuery just ignored her because he had just understood what Havoc and the others had told him about Mustang and Hawkeye.

_"I'm glad you're alive,"_

Because he would have died without her and he doesn't give a damn that he blew his cover. Because it all would have been for nothing if she was gone.

_"Alphonse, leave me and run for it,"_

Because she wanted to die, right then and there. She felt so weak, so undeserving of the term soldier. Because if he dead she would break inside, unable to be put back together.

_"If anything happens to me, make sure to escape,"_

He hold back a smile when she refuses because he knew that she would. She had almost lost him once and she was oh so afraid to feel him slip through her fingers again.

_"...That's how it is. Sorry, Colonel Mustang,"_

He hates how he couldn't protect her from such a little thing as a transfer. Now he can't watch her to make sure that she gets home safely. That no ones hurts her because if someone did there would be hell to pay. Oh so very much.

_"Is there a man in existence who would have a good complexion after seeing a muscle, mustachioed tumbling doll standing in the place where he's supposed to meet a woman?"_

And when he sees her he smiles as she apologizes for leaving her post. And he almost, _almost_, slipped the word beautiful before calling her just a woman.

_"Just don't come crying to me later saying, 'I should have run away after all', Lieutenant,"_

He smirks as he heard her calling after him. And he is glad that she still has the courage to keep following him, even though if she ever did come crying to him, he would hold her and whisper that everything was going to be _alright._

_"It's alright, Roy. We have a 'Hawk's Eye' on us,"_

His heart skips a beat because the last he had heard that name is when he had whispered it as he wrote yet another good-bye letter.

_"Mr. Mustang. That dream... can I entrust my back to it?"_

He said yes because there was _no doubt_ in his mind that he could ever possibly betray her.

_"...DON'T SAY ANY MORE THAN THAT!"_

He had yelled at Kimblee because he had noticed how her bottom lip had just slightly trembled and how her hands had started to shake. He had never seen her so _scared._

_"I have a favor to ask you, Mr. Mustang. Please, burn and crush my back,"_

He had felt his heart sink. Because he could never ever _hurt her._

_"No. Nothing. Everything's fine, sir. I'm sorry, though. I don't have any vases or pots here. I appreciate your calling me, Colonel,"_

Her heart breaks because she has never lied to him before. And he becomes ever so worried, but it hurts knowing that he can't even come over and whisper into her skin that they'll survive this.

_"Boy, YOU'RE awfully cheerful. Something bad happen?"_

He hates her answer. That's another lie she's told him. He notices the cut on her cheek and resist the urge to yell at her and demand who hurt her.

_"Tell him I said hi if he comes by,"_

Havoc smirked because he knew that she knew that Roy was hiding right behind the curtain. And Roy is thankful that he can't see Riza's face because then he would feel so much regret and want to say apologizes over and over until her bottom lip quivered because she was holding back tears.

_"Takes you back, doesn't it, Lieutenant? I can still see the tears running down your cheeks... Such pure tears... If only I could see them again,"_

The frown in her forehead increases because he acts like the incindint, him almost dying, meant _nothing._

_"No more recklessness, Lieutenant. I told you, I'll kill him myself,"_

The look on his face tells her that there is nothing, _absolutely nothing,_ she can do from stopping him.

_"Don't go where I can't follow,"_

Her voice cracks and he ignores it, hoping that maybe she'll disappear so he could forget that she was the _only thing that was stopping him._

_"My body will leave this world together with the corpse of The Flame Alchemist,"_

Hearing her say that makes it seems like _nothing else matters. _Because it finally hits him that she doesn't deserve this life. And he curses himself over and over again for having dragged her this deep. For he believes that she would have made it oh so much farther without him.

_"I almost lost him,"_

She had begged for it really. She had begged for the pain, the tears that she had to work so hard to hold back, but somehow managed to slip through. She had known that this would happen, yet she still stayed by his side. He had told her countless times that she should stop playing around with fire before she got burned. She simply smiled and said, what's one more scar?

_"LIEUTENANT!"_

He watches. And that's all he can do. She was right, he was truly useless.

**A/N: I'm proud of myself for this one.**


End file.
